One Body
by qweerlittlefish
Summary: The Titans are together, without one there is no team. EDITED. (Finally).


**Just re-did this story. I think it's a tad better than the original, and hope others agree. **

**Enjoy.**

Villains never got along. With an array of contrasting views and ideas, they could never quite stand down. ONE always had to be the best; in the end, only one could really have world domination, all the worlds' riches or that personal piece of payback.

Small villains, the hand-full of bank robbers and muggers that were living on the bleak edges of life, wanted money. Most, unlike their depicted cartoon counterparts, had common sense. They knew they couldn't win against a certain team, even if they did have a trusted gun at their side...and tucked into their belt, their shoes and their lumbering sidekick.

Super-villains, contrastingly, didn't know when enough was enough. For the most part, each believed they were the embodiment of power incarnate, or were an undying self-proclaimed God of some sort. That's why, just like in Olympus, the 'God-like' villains couldn't see eye to eye on just about every matter.

In saying that, there were a few things all villains agreed on.

That _certain_ _team_ was a force of justice, which would always get in the way.

The _team_ was one huge body system. Take something away and you have a shot at winning.

This _team_ was the Teen Titans. They were one huge body, able to fight and bring justice to the world.

Robin was not only the leader, he was also the bones. If he wasn't there, then the Teen Titans would not be able to stand. Without him, they would be weak, they would not move. He was the element that kept them steady, that kept them together. He gave them the will to stand, the will to keep going. He was strong, hard to bruise- steadfast.

If he was gone, the Teen Titans could be taken down.

Cyborg was not only a big brother to everyone on the team, nor was he simply a robot. Although he didn't have much of his own, he was the muscle of the team. He was the strongest, and he helped anyone he could. Without muscle a body can barely function. He was the element that kept the team tough and study, filled them with will-power.

If he was gone, the Teen Titans could be taken down.

Starfire was not simply a foreign alien princess. Nor was she just a minority female on the team. She was also the blood and the lungs. Sure she was not of earth- she was different- but she was a huge part of Jump City, and the Teen Titans. She kept the team alive, full of energy and pumping. She kept them breathing. She kept them going, even if she did remind them of their own morality.

If she was gone, the Teen Titans could be taken down.

Raven was not only the most mysterious of the group, but she was also the most surprising. She was destined for evil, but did only good. She was an overwhelming force of control. She was the brain of the team. It wasn't because she was a genius; not at all by any accounts. She just kept the team controlled, organised and allowed them to think. Without her, Starfire would have been destroyed the first time the group met. She was their common sense, their guidance. She gave them the will to think things through, to wait a little longer.

If she was gone, the Teen Titans could be taken down.

Beast Boy was the changeling, the prankster, the laughter. In a way, he was the scapegoat- not really minding if people stopped laughing with him, and more so at him. He was the most light-hearted of the group, he didn't grudge easily. He was never reluctant to be a hero. He would never turn down a friend in need. If they wanted his help in battle, he would die to get it to them. There would be no distraction to lighten a mood, no annoying mixed emotions of the just-turned teen, without him around. The team wouldn't love each other. He brought them together, he kept them breathing, and he kept them persevering. He was the heart of the team: the youngest, always beating- constant- power. He gave them the will to be a Team.

If he was gone, the Teen Titans could be taken down.

Villains could all agree on the moulded entity that was the Titans. That's why they always aimed for just a member at a time. Without Robin the Team fell apart, without Cyborg the Team couldn't win, without Starfire the team was empty, without Raven the team was confused and irrational, and without Beast Boy they couldn't track a villain, or keep going.

The Teen Titans were one body, take a part away from it and it dies.

**Please leave a review.**

**-QLF**


End file.
